


Because a Robin

by CracklPop



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon? Hahaha, Dom Damian Wayne, Dom Jason Todd, Dom Tim Drake, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Robinpile (sort of), Sexy Sexy Utilitarianism, Sub Dick Grayson, Switch Roy Harper, Tim Tortures Dick with Philosophy (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklPop/pseuds/CracklPop
Summary: Dick has fun* with Tim, Jason, and Damian. And they have fun with him.*sex
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some in-between-never time where many people are alive and yet everyone is of age. We're just here for a good time, hm? Let's not think too hard about it.

PART I: TIM

Dick let his head rest on Tim’s knee, blinking slowly as he relaxed. Tim’s long legs bracketed Dick’s body, caging him in and keeping him warm in the Wayne mansion’s typical chilly air. With a fond noise, Tim fed Dick an apple slice, bringing it to his lips with unerring direction despite having his eyes fixed on the computer in front of him. Dick hummed in pleasure, taking the sweet bit of fruit into his mouth then licking Tim’s fingers. 

Tim patted Dick’s dark hair before turning his full attention back to his work. Dick let more of his weight rest on Tim and closed his eyes. As he worked, Tim periodically went back to petting, or tracing random patterns on Dick’s bare shoulders and arms. Dick shivered when Tim brushed his nipples lightly, feeling his cock harden in his pants. Tim didn’t like to be disturbed when he worked, even if he also wanted Dick at his feet, so Dick tried to contain his urge to squirm at the erratic, teasing touches.

Time seemed to slow, and Dick fell into a haze where the only things he registered were Tim’s looming presence and the unpredictable stimulation he was given. Every time Tim gently pinched a nipple or tugged at Dick’s hair, Dick felt more dampness spread between his legs. His cock throbbed and his nipples began to ache. Dick moaned before he could stop himself. 

“Shh, pet,” murmured Tim, typing above him. “I’m nearly through here, and then I can give you some attention.” 

Dick whimpered quietly and clutched Tim’s calf to stop from taking himself in hand. 

“No touching yourself,” Tim reminded him. “You know better.” 

Dick nodded into Tim’s knee and rubbed his cheek against the smooth fabric of Tim’s trousers to soothe himself. 

“Good boy,” said Tim, petting Dick’s hair again. He was so calm and gentle that if Dick didn’t know better, he would think Tim was a lenient dom. He wasn’t. None of the Bats were—from Jason, who was the roughest but also the kindest, to Tim, whose favorite fuck was the mind fuck, to Damian, who was the strictest and hardest to please. 

Dick wondered sometimes what Bruce thought of their unconventional relationships. But then, he supposed, Bruce had his own unconventional relationships. Bruce was a dominant, just like most of his children, but he was involved with Clark, who had no designation and didn’t lean toward either end of the spectrum, and, separately, Selena, who was also dominant. 

Tim brought Dick’s wandering mind to heel with a sharp pull of his hair. Dick straightened, ready to follow Tim’s directions. 

“Fetch the power cable,” said Tim, closing his computer. “I’m going to meet Kon for lunch.”

Dick left the safety of Tim’s body to crawl over the wall outlet, where he pulled the cord free. Then, putting the cord gingerly between his teeth, he crawled back to Tim, arching his back to display the lean lines of his body. 

“Very pretty,” Tim commented, taking the cable from Dick’s mouth and coiling it before he put it away in his laptop case. Dick flushed at the praise and sat back on his heels, chin level but eyes on the floor. 

Tim twined his fingers in Dick’s hair and slowly brought him forward and up, until Dick figured out that he was supposed to sit on Tim’s lap. Tim made a quiet, approving sound as Dick leaned his back against Tim’s chest and automatically spread his legs. Tim had grown right at the end of his adolescence, shooting up tall and lanky, enough so that Dick could turn his head and meet Tim’s lips. If Tim allowed it. 

“This is exactly right for you, isn’t it?” Tim’s voice was low and soft as his palm skated over Dick’s thighs. Dick knew the front of his lightweight pants was wet already, but Tim didn’t seem interested in touching him there. “You’re meant to be obedient, hm? A good boy.” 

Tim’s wandering hands made their way up to Dick’s nipples, where he was still tender from the earlier teasing. Tim pinched the little buds hard without warning and Dick jerked in both pleasure and pain. 

“Yes, Tim,” Dick breathed. Tim didn’t bother with titles, but Dick could never say the name _Tim_ without really hearing _Sir_. Tim probably knew that, too. Damian liked to be called Master; when they weren’t playing he was just Damian. But Tim was always Tim, and so Tim was, in Dick’s mind, always Sir. 

“I’d never do this with Kon, of course,” Tim continued, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Dick’s reddened nipples. “He’s not a little toy like you. He doesn’t blush when his masters tell him he’s been a good boy. He’s allowed to sit at the table and on the couch and sleep in his own bed. Kon is my boyfriend and my lover and you are my pet.”

Dick trembled, hating and loving Tim’s quiet words at his ear. Tim teased the sensitive skin of Dick’s neck with his breath. 

“I-I’m…” Dick shuddered and trailed off when Tim pulled the waistband of his pants down. 

“You’re what?” Tim asked. He tucked the elastic band under Dick’s balls and Dick bit back a groan at the cool air on his exposed cock, still leaking precome. Tim smoothed the fluid over the tip and made slow circles with his finger. 

“Please, Tim,” Dick said, unable to completely still the movement of his hips. 

In response, Tim landed a light slap on Dick’s cock. 

“Who’s in control here?” Tim asked, voice still even and calm.

“You are,” Dick replied. “I’m sorry, Tim.” 

“Well, I suppose you can’t help it, poor little pet,” said Tim, patronizing and amused. “Your purpose is so simple. You’re not the one who runs Wayne Enterprises, are you? No, that’s my job. You don’t handle the criminal crowd. That’s Jason. And you won’t be Batman. That’s for Damian. Your job is to be pretty and well-behaved. To listen to your masters. To fly through the air at their command. To kneel at their feet.”

Dick let out a steady stream of whimpers, rocking his hips into Tim’s too-gentle touch. Everything Tim said was both true and untrue, and the combination of off-handed condescension and sexual torment was dizzying. He knew it was what Tim wanted—Tim loved to get him to a state of confusion and arousal, until he was crying and unsure if it was from humiliation or stimulation. 

“I have a job for you that I think you can do,” said Tim after a few more agonizing moments of teasing. Dick’s breathing was uneven, but he made himself pay attention. 

“Yes, Tim,” he agreed. Tim withdrew a packet of papers from the side pocket of his bag and placed them in Dick’s shaking fingers. 

“It’s nearly time for lunch with Kon. While I’m enjoying time with my boyfriend, you, pet, are going to be waiting for me upstairs, on my bed. I want you to undress, put in the blue plug, then read through this and be ready to talk to me about it when I return. And if you aren’t able to answer my questions, I will not be pleased.” 

Tim pushed Dick off his lap and onto the floor, easing him down into kneeling once more. 

“Behave yourself and listen to my directions,” Tim told him with a final pat to the top of his head. Then he collected his bag and headed to the front door. Dick stood slowly, the sheaf of papers clutched in one hand. He made his way to the stairs, still flushed and aroused and off-balance. In the distance, he heard Kon’s voice and Tim’s light laughter. 

Dick hurried up to Tim’s room, where he stripped out of his loose pants and found the lube and plug. He went into the bathroom and bent over the counter, working his slick fingers inside until he felt ready to move on to the plug. It wasn’t huge, but it did vibrate. And it was synced up to Tim’s phone. Dick got it settled then washed his hands and walked back into Tim’s room. He was hardly surprised when the plug buzzed gently a few minutes later. He was familiar with the joy Tim took in giving him unpredictable torment through the plug. 

Dick climbed onto Tim’s bed and settled in to read, determined to meet whatever expectations Tim had of him. The assignment was an essay on utilitarian philosophy as interpreted by Jeremy Bentham. Dick groaned. It was the kind of thing Tim loved to think about, to debate and play point and counterpoint. Dick, although capable of completing every intellectual exercise Bruce had ever set to him, nonetheless preferred to take a more physical approach to life. He’d choose swinging through the air instead of a heated discussion about philosophy any day. But he dutifully bent his head to the subject at hand and waited for Tim. 

Every time Dick felt he’d formed a reasonable opinion about the essay, his focus wobbled when the vibrations changed their pattern. His cock was erect and weeping, heavy and throbbing between his bare legs. 

When Tim pushed the door open, at least two hours later, Dick was restless and frustrated and heartily tired of trying to reconcile eighteenth-century philosophical views with the meta-human, extra-terrestrial, magic-filled world he lived in. Although he supposed that Tim would greet with open arms the opportunity to discuss Bentham’s relevance. 

“Well?” asked Tim, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smelled of red wine and autumn winds and a spicy cologne Dick recognized as Kon’s. 

“Bentham famously focused on pain and pleasure being central motivators of human behavior. The only true motivators,” offered Dick. Tim made an encouraging noise and moved to the top of the bed, where he leaned against the headboard. 

“Continue,” he said. 

“He thought any action’s inherent goodness or badness was dependent on its consequences.” Dick paused when Tim urged him forward, then tucked him in, back to chest. 

“Go on,” Tim said, but the fingers he used to toy with Dick’s nipple made it hard to think coherently. 

“He believed genuine altruism was possible—” Dick broke off as Tim moved his hand from Dick’s chest down to the sensitive skin between his hip and thigh. “H-he argued for, um…” Tim brushed his palm up and down Dick’s cock once before settling Dick more closely against him, until Dick felt deliciously trapped between Tim’s legs, hard against Tim’s chest, caged in by Tim’s arms. 

“Yes?” asked Tim, a warning note in his voice. 

“He w-wanted us to be nice to animals,” Dick managed, thoughts scattering as Tim took him in hand and stroked him firmly, establishing a brisk rhythm that had Dick squirming in seconds. 

“Oh? That’s what you got from the essay, hm?” Tim laughed softly in Dick’s ear, tickling his nerve endings and making goosebumps rise. 

“I…” Dick clenched his hands in the bedclothes, trying to not rock his hips desperately into Tim’s touch. 

“Was it too advanced for you, pet?” 

“No,” Dick said sharply. “I-I understand the principles of utilitarian philoso—” Dick’s sentence dissolved into a strangled cry when Tim tightened his hand. 

“You will speak to me respectfully or you will find yourself gagged,” said Tim. 

“Yes, Tim,” murmured Dick in a small voice. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hm.” 

“Bentham wrote about the felicific calculus,” Dick continued breathlessly. Tim wasn’t slowing the pace on his hand job, and Dick was perilously close to orgasm. “A-about…about the value of…of pain or pleasure…how int-intense it— Oh, Tim, I’m going to… I have to—” 

“I will punish you if you come without permission,” said Tim, and Dick—not for the first time—found his relentlessly even tone maddening. Dick was hardly able to put a sentence together and Tim sounded as though he were in the middle of a lecture. It made the power imbalance painfully, excitingly obvious. 

“Yes, Tim,” Dick moaned. “I can’t remember any more. I know… oh, please, please let me come.”

“It was too much for you?” asked Tim, saccharine sweet. “Bruce is more of a follower of stoicism, I guess. Would you say stoicism and utilitarianism are opposites? After all, one concerns itself with ensuring the greatest amount of good in the world and the other with controlling only our own wills. Are those objectives at cross-purposes or not? What do you think, pet?”

“I’m— It’s not wrong to… You can’t value one life over another, but the util-utilitar—” Tim twisted his hand around the tip of Dick’s cock twice in a row and Dick’s brain shorted out.

“Do continue,” urged Tim. 

“I can’t—I—” Dick finally just shook his head and whined. Tim chuckled. 

“Too much thinking for you?” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Dick got out, unable to stop the flash of temper. 

“No,” said Tim, bringing Dick right to the brink of coming, “but this should remind you that you _are_ a little pet, who doesn’t need to know anything more than how to please his masters.”

Dick shuddered. 

“You didn’t even get to the part about Bentham’s prison reform,” tutted Tim with false sympathy. “And you had hours to look the information over. But what does it matter? You’re here in my bed, responding so nicely, such a well-trained little creature.” 

It wasn’t the first time Tim had ordered Dick to converse, naked and filled, on something abstract while driving him out of his mind. It was one of Tim’s favorite games. Dick always failed to keep up his side of the talk, and Tim never failed to make him feel dazed and overwhelmed. 

“Now, here’s an easy question for you. I’m sure you’ll get it right,” cooed Tim, and Dick melted back against him. “What are you? Right now, what are you?”

“Yours, Tim,” sighed Dick, and Tim loosened his grasp on Dick’s cock.

“What are you to me?” Tim persisted, and Dick wanted to say so many things that were true: lover, sub, brother, partner, family…but only one word felt appropriate. 

“Pet,” Dick whispered, and felt Tim smile against his cheek. 

“Very good,” Tim replied, and tightened his fingers hard around the base of Dick’s penis, staving off orgasm. Dick jerked in his arms, biting back a disappointed wail. “Good pets only need their master’s pleasure. Down you go.” He moved them both to the edge of the bed, then guided Dick to his knees on the thickly carpeted floor. 

Dick went willingly, although his entire body pulsed with denied pleasure. Tim opened his pants and his cock spilled out, only half hard. He tugged Dick forward by his hair, and Dick went eagerly, wrapping his lips around Tim with a moan. 

“This may take a while,” said Tim. “Kon and I fucked earlier. He’s very good with his hands. I sucked him off. You should have seen the expression on his face. I like knowing I’ve given that to him. And I like it when he does it for me. I’ve never done that for you, have I, pet? Your holes are for me to fill, to take my own pleasure from. And that’s all you want, isn’t it?” Tim ruffled Dick’s hair fondly. “Or, at least, it’s all you _need_.”

Dick sucked and licked, coaxing Tim to his full length with excruciating slowness. He must have been well satisfied by Kon, because it was taking much longer than usual. Dick whimpered as time stretched and Tim seemed largely unmoved by his efforts.

“You might need more practice at this,” Tim observed coolly. “I didn’t think it would take _this_ long for you to please me.” Dick blinked back tears, distressed at his failure. “Maybe we should go back to training, hm? Bring back that lovely gag. Have you suck your water through it again. Morning, noon, and night, just fill your mouth with the feel of a cock. Would that help you? I wonder,” Tim mused. 

Dick, remembering the constant ache in his jaw from the last time Tim had strapped on the phallic gag, redoubled his attempt to bring Tim off. At last, Tim seemed to lose himself in pleasure, yanking Dick’s hair and leaving behind his detachment to fuck Dick’s face with long, hard movements. 

“That’s just right,” Tim panted, stiffening as his cock spent in hot, violent pulses down Dick’s throat. Tim sat down abruptly on the bed, hands never straying from their anchoring touch in Dick’s hair. After a few short minutes, Tim dragged Dick back up onto the bed, where he pulled him close and smoothed his hands up and down Dick’s trembling body. 

“You were very good,” murmured Tim as Dick slowly stopped shaking. “Very good. You’re so sweet and clever and obedient. The best little pet for me. We’ll talk later, hm? Make sure this wasn’t too much?” 

“Mmmhmmm, Tim,” hummed Dick, pleasure and lassitude making his limbs heavy. The arousal that had pricked so fiercely under his skin calmed to a manageable level. The plug had stopped buzzing. Tim was warm and familiar and wrapped comfortingly around him, soothing him with reassurances and praise. 

“Good boy,” said Tim. He shifted briefly then returned to press a straw to Dick’s lips. Dick drank mindlessly, and the cool water sated a thirst he hadn’t recognized he had. Next, Tim put a small square of chocolate in Dick’s mouth and stroked his head while he chewed. More chocolate and water followed, along with a soft stream of praise. 

Dick couldn’t focus on the actual words, just the quiet, pleased tone of his dom. Eventually his eyelids slid shut, and he fell into sleep, secure in the knowledge that Tim would take care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II: JASON

Red Hood kept a safe house on the outskirts of Gotham, close to the ocean. Various vigilantes cycled through it, and it was far enough away from the city proper that Bruce was less difficult about some of those vigilantes being meta human. It was an enormous space with a well-equipped training room. There wasn’t any aerial equipment, but Dick still liked to use it; there was refracted natural light and a marked lack of bats overhead. 

Things had been quieter on the justice front over the last few days, and Dick was taking the day off work, doing a complex series of stretches on a padded part of the training-room floor. Roy was supposed to spend some time at the house before heading to Star City for a while, and he and Dick had planned to make dinner and catch up when Roy got into town that evening. 

Until then, Dick figured he’d take advantage of the otherwise empty house. Although he was extroverted, the constant stimulation of a day job plus a night job meant he sometimes needed to be alone for more than just a few minutes. Dick curved into a backbend and contemplated the wall upside down. He’d had a few hours to himself, and he wondered if he should take a break and go to the grocery store to get dinner supplies. 

“Very nice,” said Jason from the doorway. Dick uncurled and stood to meet Jason’s speculative blue-green eyes. “Want to spar?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. Dick shrugged. 

“Sure. If you think you can take me.” 

“Big talk,” Jason replied with a grin. He crossed the space between them with long, confident strides, coming to a stop just in front of Dick. “Usual safe words?” 

“Oh,” breathed Dick. “So that’s how it is.” 

Jason inched closer, using his height and bulk to loom. Dick swallowed and his lashes quivered as he tried to keep his gaze up and on Jason. 

“Ready, Dickie?” Jason prompted. 

Dick took a step back into a fighting stance, unwilling to let Jason win easily. Jason advanced, predatory and pleased. He swung and Dick dodged away; when Jason followed up with another attack, Dick took the opportunity to show off and flipped backward with a few extra flourishes. They feinted and evaded and exchanged blows, but there was a playful air to all of it. As the fight went on, Jason grew more aggressive, and when he got any part of Dick’s body beneath his fingers, he both restrained and fondled. Dick gradually took longer to dart away, allowing Jason farther and farther into his space. 

Finally, Jason pinned him. Dick’s stomach was flush to the mat, wrists captured over his head in one of Jason’s large, calloused hands. They both knew Dick could escape if he really tried, but neither of them wanted that. Instead of throwing his head back to break Jason’s nose, Dick bared his neck so Jason could nip at the tender skin there. 

“Pretty, pretty Dickiebird,” Jason murmured, sucking on Dick’s earlobe before sinking his teeth in. Dick jerked at the small pain and Jason chuckled, pulling back briefly to strip Dick of his form-fitting workout clothing and flip him over. He paused when he was done, an admiring expression on his face as he looked over Dick’s lean muscles and lithesome shape. 

Dick squirmed in front of him. “Jason,” he breathed, arching his back. 

“Not very respectful,” Jason said, reaching forward to flick one of Dick’s nipples. 

“Sir,” corrected Dick, his cock leaking clear fluid as he said it. 

“Better,” Jason said with a lazy, predatory smile. He leaned over Dick, caging him in, and Dick’s eyelids fluttered shut. Everything felt like Jason—his spicy scent, his strong arms, his dominant will. Two of Jason’s fingers slid over Dick’s hard length, spreading precome from tip to root, then farther down still, until they circled the entrance to his body. 

Dick moaned, feeling swollen and restless. Jason laughed softly above him, his fingers disappearing for a few seconds, then returning wet with lube. This time, Jason only teased a little before he pushed inside, twisting his finger to start stretching Dick’s hole. He added another finger quickly; Jason rarely lingered over prep, preferring to force Dick’s body to accommodate him. This time was no exception—Jason had barely worked his fingers all the way before he pulled them out and replaced them with the head of his cock. 

The stretch made Dick’s skin sting, and he felt unbearably full as Jason thrust forward in a slow but unrelenting movement. Dick brought his legs up farther, knees pressed to either side of his chest, and Jason leaned closer, the heat of his body bringing sweat to Dick’s temples. 

“You’re always so _tight_ ,” Jason muttered, pushing forward until he was fully inside. He withdrew a couple of inches then thrust inward again, repeating the motion a few times until Dick had loosened enough to accommodate him. Jason groaned and fucked him harder, compressing Dick’s body and taking away whatever leverage he might have had. Dick gasped, fingers scrabbling at the mats beneath them. “Hold yourself open for me,” Jason ordered, and Dick obeyed, grasping beneath his sweat-slick knees to keep his body at the angle Jason wanted. “So fucking good,” Jason panted, and Dick shivered at the words. 

His own cock lay hard and twitching on his stomach, leaking clear fluid until it ran down the sides of his abdomen to join the sweat already on the mat. Dick didn’t dare reach for himself; Jason had told him where to put his hands and that’s what he’d do until told otherwise. Above him, Jason grunted with the force of his movements. Every thrust pushed Dick up, where his shoulders met Jason’s forearms braced on the floor. Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations coursing through him and Jason altered his angle to hit Dick’s prostate consistently. 

Dick exposed his neck and tried to spread his legs wider, submitting as obviously as his limited range of motion would allow. Jason growled in approval and continued to rub over Dick’s sweet spot, relentless and powerful, until Dick stiffened and cried out, his body strung unbearably tight. 

“I’m going— Sir, may I— I’m so close, I—” he wailed. 

“Come, Dickiebird,” Jason told him, and Dick spilled with a shriek all over his chest, spurting high enough to hit his own chin. Jason didn’t relent, though, and his hard cock battered Dick’s prostate, overstimulating and brutal. 

“Hurts,” whimpered Dick, but he kept his hands in place and didn’t try to squirm away. 

“Feels good for me, baby,” Jason said with another groan of pleasure. 

“Yes, sir,” murmured Dick, drifting into a space where Jason’s noises of approval were more important than any discomfort. He wasn’t sure how much longer Jason was inside him, but when he felt Jason’s muscles go rigid with orgasm, Dick sighed happily and said, “Thank you, sir.” 

Jason barked out a short but pleased laugh and collapsed to Dick’s side, dragging Dick with him so he didn’t have to pull out right away. His unfastened belt buckle poked Dick a little, and his clothing was rough against Dick’s back, but having Jason close felt too good for such minor complaints. 

“You’re a good boy, birdie,” Jason mumbled into Dick’s hair. One of his big hands coasted down Dick’s front, right through the mess Dick had left. “Open up, baby,” Jason told him, wet fingers pressing into Dick’s mouth. Dick sucked as directed, even after Jason’s fingers had been cleaned. It comforted him to have Jason’s thick fingers on his tongue and he licked them affectionately. 

They lay on the dirtied mat for a few minutes, their breath evening out, before Jason shifted, his cock slipping from Dick’s well-used hole. “You here for the night?” Jason asked, helping Dick sit up.

“Uh-huh,” Dick replied, still fucked out and floating. 

“Let’s get you some water,” Jason began, fastening his pants, but he didn’t get any farther. 

“Well, look at you two,” said Roy Harper from the doorway. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Dick, remembering with a dazed smile. “Roy’s here. Gonna dinner.” 

“He’s down, huh?” Roy crossed the room and dropped to the floor to sit a few feet away. “I should have known he wasn’t really going to cook.”

Dick frowned, fighting up from the hazy space. “No, I— Grocery store,” he said, struggling to sit straighter. 

“Easy, birdie,” said Jason, smoothing his hands up and down Dick’s arms. He shot Roy a look Dick couldn’t quite read. 

“I’m sorry,” said Dick, tearing up at having disappointed Roy. 

“Aw, kid, it’s okay,” Roy told him, looking at Jason over Dick’s head. “We’ll figure something out. I was just teasing you.” 

“I can make it up to you,” offered Dick, looking at Roy hopefully. “Make you feel good?”

Jason chuckled and Dick tried to twist around to look at him. 

“Both of you,” Dick said. “I can make you both feel good.”

“Tempting,” Roy mused. He reached out to trace Dick’s lower lip with his thumb and Dick’s eyelashes fluttered as he licked and sucked on the digit. 

“That’s enough,” said Jason in a low, authoritative voice. Roy immediately dropped his hand. 

“Sorry,” he said, inclining his head. He ruffled Dick’s hair with a rueful smile. “Guess we can play some other time.”

“Yes, sir,” said Dick, returning the smile. 

“Same goes for you, _sir_ ,” Roy told Jason with a wink. 

“If you’re very good, we could all play together later,” offered Jason, briefly squeezing Dick’s arms in a reminder of restraint. Dick shivered. He’d been shared by Roy and Jason before, and everyone had enjoyed it. “But for now,” Jason continued, hauling both himself and Dick to their feet, “Roy has the right idea about dinner.” 

“I didn’t have time to get anything,” said Dick worriedly, still caught up in pleasing his doms. 

“That’s all right,” Jason assured him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. “Roy, grab the clothing, please. There’s a pizza place that’ll deliver to the front gate now.” 

Roy grumbled, but obeyed Jason, following behind them with an armful of Dick’s discarded clothes that he deposited with a grumpy face into the laundry chute at the entrance to the gym. “No ordering mushrooms, Todd,” he said as Jason herded Dick toward the showers. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, waving him off. “You go put the order in then—menu’s in the kitchen. We’ll meet you out there in a few.” Roy disappeared deeper into the compound and Dick let Jason guide him to a wide shower stall. Jason stripped his own sweat-soaked clothing and, naked, pulled Dick under the spray of water. 

Dick burrowed into Jason’s muscled chest as Jason gently washed first Dick’s hair then his own. Jason continued to clean them both with long, easy strokes, gliding over Dick’s body with soap-slick hands. Dick mindlessly followed each of Jason’s prompts, allowing himself to be tilted and adjusted to suit Jason. When they were both cleaned and rinsed, Jason turned off the water and toweled them dry. Dick had surfaced somewhat by then, and he was coordinated enough to dress himself in the loose pants Jason handed him. Jason himself pulled on a henley, jeans, and his boots, but he left Dick partially undressed and barefoot. Dick melted a little at the disparity and leaned against Jason’s warm chest as the other man towel-dried his hair. 

“Let’s see what Roy’s ordered for us,” suggested Jason, twining their fingers together and tugging Dick toward the kitchen. 

“Mmkay,” agreed Dick, padding after Jason with a still-fuzzy head. Roy had acquired two large pizzas in the time they’d been apart, one so heavy with toppings the slices couldn’t support their own weight, and the other dotted with pepperoni, mushroom, and pineapple. 

“You’ve got this abomination to yourself,” Roy informed Jason, pushing the pineapple pizza across the table. Jason hummed appreciation while Dick hovered, uncertain. Jason dropped down into one of the chairs, Roy across from him, then tossed a seat cushion onto the floor and helped Dick settle at his feet. 

“Hungry, Dickiebird?” asked Jason, cutting some pizza into bite-sized pieces. Dick made an agreeable noise and Jason looked down at him fondly. Dick leaned his head against Jason’s knee, aware that, above him, Roy and Jason were eating and chatting, but not worrying too much about anything except opening his mouth whenever Jason put a bit of pizza in front of him. Dick ate obediently, licking Jason’s fingers after every bite. He fell back into a drifting peace, noticing distantly that the food eventually stopped coming and that his stomach was satisfied. Jason let him drink some juice from a cup with a straw and Dick nuzzled Jason’s thigh in gratitude. 

“…maybe tomorrow,” Roy said, suddenly standing next to Jason. Dick looked up blearily, but both of his doms seemed pleased enough. He sank back against Jason, who laughed softly. 

“Let’s get you to bed, pretty bird,” said Jason, and Dick was lifted into his arms. 

“Dibs on his mouth in the morning,” Roy said, following Jason out of the room and back toward the sleeping quarters. 

“You’re such a class act, Harper,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes. 

“He’s got a pretty mouth,” Roy said, spreading his hands with an innocent expression. “Can’t a man appreciate a pretty mouth?”

“S’okay,” Dick managed to say, putting his arms around Jason’s neck as they walked down a long hallway. “I like you both.”

“See? He doesn’t mind,” came Roy’s voice. Dick closed his eyes, only opening them long enough to brush his teeth at Jason’s urging. Then it was dark and he was naked and the sheets were cool and silky against his skin. He flung out a hand sleepily and hit Jason’s solid bulk.

“Shhh,” murmured Jason, sounding half-asleep himself. Dick snuggled closer, resting his face against Jason’s arm. He felt someone else spoon up behind him and realized he was between Roy and Jason in bed. Dick smiled and fell back asleep. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
